My OC for my new story
by HazelxLove
Summary: It would be better if you read this before you read the story so you could have an idea of what going on when I publish the first chapter..:3 Jus so ya know


**O.o My oc's bio for my first story I want you to read. It's a ShadowxOC. But first I want you to fix my chara, I don't want a Mary Sue or whatervers so tell me the ideas you have and whatnot oh and my story starts from where the backround ends **

**Name**: _Skylar_

**Full Name**: _Skylar Ruth Jones_

**Nick Names**: _Sky, Ruth, Sis (By Faye)_

**Gender**: _Female_

**Age**: _16_

**Birthday: **_October 31, 1995_

**Hair**: _She often dyes her hair un-natural sades of pink, green,pruple, bright orange, blue, ect. Her natural hair color is a sandy blonde almost brown_

**Looks; **_She would be a fairly actractive girl if not for the fact that she kept a 'slept in late' look and had a large scar from her left shoulder blade to the right side of her waist stretching across her back. 'A training accident' as she had lamely put it. Her fur color is aslo a light brown, but darker that her hair._

**Clothes; **_She changes her clothes everyday (well almost everyday why would anyone not wanna walk around in pjs?) Though a few remain unchanged; She wears light weight black boots with buckles that cover her calves, a bright green jacket that fits to her snugly, yet goes to the middle of her thighs and has a large hoodie, she often wears tank tops and skinny jeans, somtimes she can be seen in shorts and a long sleeved shirt yet she pushes her sleeves up to her elbows. (how does she afford this? She lives by herself! -minus her two friends but their in the same boat- on the streets... bleh it's a fanfic I suppsoe I can live with it for now.)_

**Eyes**: _**left eye; **__her left eye is a bright blue it looks almost like the skies above__** right eye; **__her right eye is a hazel forest green with splashes of gold_

**Origin**: _Akenton __**(aye-ken-ton) **__(Another planet...that happens to mirror Mobius..I wonder how many there are)_

**Language**: _She only speaks english _

**Race/Species**: _She is 1/3 Hyena and 2/3 Hedgehogs_

**Parents/Guardians**: _**Parents; Lacy Jones (Mother-Inprisioned for life)**_ _**Melvin Jones (Father-Unknown) Guardians; June Smith (Female Mother type figure- Mental Hosipital) Keith Smith (Male Father type figure-deceased)**_  
**Siblings**: _Samantha Jones __**(Older Sister- deceased) **_

**Friends/Allies**: _Faye Kingsly (Often referred to as her sister) Joan James (often referred to as another sister_

**Enemies**: _Kenny James (Joans Father) Lizzie Kingsly (Fayes Mother)_

**Beliefs/Religion**: _She does not believe in any superior beings_

**Hobbies**: _She is often caught reading alone, listening to music, skateboarding, talking to Faye and occasionally Joan, she spends a good amount of time listening to music, riding motorcycles, writing poems and stories, or drawing , and each time it rains you can find her outside, looking up at the skies lost in thought._

**Likes**: _She enjoys loud music, rainshowers, cold weather,horror movies ,and sitting up in high places making it hard to be found by others._

**Dislikes**: _Skylar isn't one for sunny days, or loud and crowded areas, she tends to yell or scream when stressed or surrounded by people._

**Fav Food; Strawberries:**

**Fears**: _She is terrified of tight spaces and feels a lack of oxeygen when placed in a small space, she also fears spiders yet will not kill one because she remembers her sister saying somthing about killing spiders is bad luck...Skylar is heard saying "Spiders, ugh can't stand the buggers, too many eyes or somthing."_

**Strengths**: _She is very skilled in martial arts, quick on her feet and flexible. She knows how to ride a motorcycle very well, she is a quick thinker and exceptionaly great at finding a way around or through obstacles and creating "battle palns" so to speak._

**Weakness**:_ Although she is a very skilled fighter she tries to take in every aspect of her surroundings and her enemy at once leaving vulnerability towards oncoming attacks, she may be quick witted as well but she dosn't take stress as well mentaly as she does physicaly, she often makes mistakes under presure and has a little mental conversation with herself, once again leaving her vunerable for oncoming attacks_

**Good Qualities**: _She will help others nomatter what, for what she believes is right not what others believs, she is quick to say her opinion and not afraid to admit she was wrong._

**Bad Habits**: _She tends to bite the inside of her cheek when she thinks and paces when she is bored, she is also seen biting her lower lip but she only does this when she is nervous. There are also times when she looks for truoble and often starts it. She quotes people a lot (is that a bad habit? I dunno I suppse so)_

**Normal Talents**: _She seems to read others emotions very well, though most of the time she dosn't act when she see's somthing wrong. See can also read very fast and is a very quick learner._

**Supernatural Powers & Abilities**: _She has the ability to breifly look into the future, and to go along with these extremely short visions, they often make no sense and leave her with minor headaches and nausea. She has to use her deductive skills to figure out what the visions mean and see if she can fix it._

**Temperament**: _Skyalr can be very hard to deal with, she has sudden mood swings and can try to start a lot of trouble unaware what lie ahead._

**Background**: _Skylar spent most of her childhood around her older sister, Samantha Jones, with her mother, Lacy Jones, out selling her body for money to support her own addictions, and your father had dissapeared before you were born. Though she can't remember most of her years with Samantha she does remember the night her sister died. Her mother had gotten into and arguement with 'Sam' (As Skylar called her) about money. Sam refused to give Lacy any money seeing as she now needed to take care of Sky. But the two argued back and forth for a while before a gunshot was heard downstairs and Sam cried out in pain. After her sisters death Sky was placed in the a foster home with Keith and June Smith at the age of eight. Keith Smith taught and lived in a martial arts facility and taught Skylar everything he knew there. This was also the time she met Faye and Joan who were two of Keith's students, Sky quickly be-friended Faye and Joan and they often talked after classes. Skylar learned that Joan suffered from dyslexia and her father shunned her for it, Faye didn't seem to have physical disabilties yet she had a fragile state of mind due to years of graphic torture from her mother and the two learned of her past and how she cracked under pressure. After a few years of living with Keith and June, Keith died and June was sent away to a mental hospital. Before she could be placed in another home Sky found her way to the streets of Akenton with her friends Faye and Joan. One afternoon after they had finished their daily routine of finding food and sitting under a large oak tree near the edge of the woods Faye (funny how her name's soo close to Fate eh?) decided it would be an "awesome" idea as she said to camp out in the woods. Neither Sky or Joan saw a problem with it, the only things in the woods were deer and bugs neither of wich could hurt you..so they thought..._


End file.
